


Requested Works

by Gnattine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Black Romance, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Red Romance, Sex, Smut, Tentabulges, Whipping, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnattine/pseuds/Gnattine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots.</p><p>I TAKE REQUESTS.</p><p>
  <a href="http://gnattine.tumblr.com">My Tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan X Reader

I got up from the couch with a groan. Seriously, I just got comfortable. I trudged over to the door, slightly irritated. Who the hell was bugging me at ten at night? And without even telling me they were coming? The person on the other side knocked again, harder. 

“I’m coming,” I grumbled. I unlocked the door and pulled it open, already glaring. “What do you want?”

I was greeted by vibrant purple eyes. I was always dazzled by them, no matter how many times I saw them. His hair was styled perfectly, as always, the purple streak matching his eyes. Today he’d traded in his stupid cape for a black leather jacket, and his striped pants for plain black skinny jeans. 

“Oh. Eridan? What are you doing here?” The two of us had hung out before, but only in groups. We didn’t really talk much, so I wouldn’t say we were close, at least not close enough for a spontaneous visit. I stepped back and motioned him inside. 

He came in and slipped off his shoes, keeping his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. He looked a little uncomfortable. “I was around, so I thought I’d come say hi, or whatever,” he said. He’d been to my house with everyone a few times, so he knew the layout of my house well enough. He went to my living room and plopped down on the couch. 

I followed behind, getting annoyed. “So say hi. Is that seriously all you came for? This late?” I sat on the couch next to him, and pushed his foot off the coffee table. Entitled asshole, just make yourself at home, why don’t you? 

“Well, okay, hi. But maybe I just wanted to be with someone. Maybe I was lonely.”

“So you picked me? What a fucking honor.” The least he could’ve done was let me know first. He’s so much more tolerable around other people. 

I sighed. “Seriously, what do you want, Eridan?”

He smirked, and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He leaned towards me slowly, raising one hand to my chin. He kept eye contact with me, getting closer. Was this really happening? What? I probably looked like an idiot just staring back, not moving. I could feel my face flushing. 

His lips parted and he tilted his head, eyes drifting shut. I closed mine as well, feeling his warmth get closer until his lips pressed against mine gently. They were so soft, molding to mine perfectly. He held me there for a moment longer before pulling away, his face flushed lightly lilac. His piercing eyes gazed into mine again, straight to my soul.

I got lost in them, almost forgetting to breathe. I pulled away from his gaze, fighting the smile tugging at my mouth. Was that a joke? Did he really like me in that way? I hadn’t even considered it before now, which was weird considering how gorgeous he was. 

“You.”

My heart skipped a beat and jumped into overdrive. I searched his face for a hint of falsehood, and found none. Just that blush still dusting it. I stared like an idiot once again. He chuckled lightly, and looked down, avoiding my eyes. 

“I just couldn’t keep it hidden any longer. I’ve been flushing for you for a while now. But every time I tried to flirt, you’d think I was just messing around with ya…” He smiled, his face looked so relaxed, and his features were even more enticing. How had I never noticed? He was so beautiful, how had I not been head over heels?

Regardless of whether I had been, I sure as hell was now.

•••

Our friends were surprised to say the least when they found out. The only one who’d seen it coming was Nepeta, who I could swear had whispered “Otp.” 

He was so romantic, always enamored. And I was simply captivated. He treated me like royalty, and acted like royalty himself. From my knowledge, he’d never actually placed anyone else on a pedestal as high as his, until me. He took me out on dates and bought me gifts, he would come to me if I asked, no matter what time it was or what the situation, and he kissed me every chance he got, always so consciously, like it was the first time all over again. 

It wasn’t like he went overboard, I’m sure that’s how it seems from what I’m saying. But all the things he did were in moderation. Except the lovely kisses, but they never got old. 

It was months before we went further. He wanted me to know how important I was to him, that he would love me whether or not we would go that far. When we did, we were both ready.

We were on another date. He came over and I made dinner for us. I lit candles and had flowers on the table, ones he brought me. After dinner, we were watching a movie, some troll flick he borrowed from Karkat. The main couple was kissing, one of those cliché make out scenes, one that he and I were participating in in the real world. I straddled him, gripping his hair and holding him close. He put his hands on my hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs. 

His tongue played with mine, we fought each other for dominance. My hands tugged at his shirt, and his traveled to the band of my jeans. He pulled away and broke our kiss, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded, completely ready. He smiled and lifted me off of him to stand, then picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. I held close to him as we walked, and he smelled so wonderful.

He was everything I could ever ask for. I could definitely spend a lifetime in his arms. And when he proposed a few months later, I knew I would.


	2. Eridan X Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First actual smut, I tried I'm sorry.

“Bring it, Mage.”

Eridan raised his wand, fury swelling in him. Sollux had pushed him too far, and he was going to learn now not to fuck with the Prince. Feferi pleaded with them. She kept asking them to stop; she didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. She wanted the fighting to stop. She just wanted to talk Eridan out of his decision. Both boys ignored her. 

Karkat stormed over just as Sollux was sparking his psionics. He smacked the back of each of their heads, and began screaming at them.

“Cut this shit out you idiotic douchemuffins! What the fuck do you think you’re fucking doing? Eridan, what did I JUST FUCKING SAY?! NO dueling!” He yanked the wand out of his hands and captchalogued it. “Sollux, sit your bipolar ass back down in that obnoxious horn pile this second. I have more things to worry about than the two of you. Get back to talking about your dumb feelings or whatever. I’ll talk to Eridan. See how easy that shit is? Leave it to the leader to be the only rational person here!”

He grabbed Sollux’s shoulders and guided him into the pile, then did the same with Feferi, “Stay. Put.”

He turned back to Eridan and grabbed his wrist. He dragged him to the transportalizer, muttering a quick “Keep an eye on them,” to Kanaya, who nodded. Karkat pulled Eridan on the platform with him, and they were transported to a different part of the building. They proceeded to the next platform, with Karkat’s sign on it, and were zapped to his block. 

Karkat released Eridan’s wrist and glared at him. He was so pissed, he didn’t even know what to say. He settled for just making Eridan super uncomfortable instead. He refused to break eye contact. 

Eridan shifted, very uncomfortable. Success. He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, but closed it again. Then he muttered, “He woulda deserved it.”

Karkat’s eyes blazed as he grabbed Eridan and threw him to the floor. They struggled until Karkat had Eridan pinned down, knees by his hips, holding his hands above his head. “I do not fucking care what you think he deserved. I told you. No. Dueling. And what did you do?”

Eridan kept his eyes away from Karkat’s, biting his bottom lip. Somewhere in the struggle his scarf had come off, exposing his neck. Karkat asked again, “And what. Did you do?!”

Eridan whimpered, and Karkat noticed their position. It suddenly occurred to him, the desperate asshole was getting turned on by this. He ground his hips down on Eridan’s, earning him another whimper. 

Karkat scoffed, “Pay attention when I’m talking to you, asshat!” Eridan stayed still, his chest heaving. Karkat snarled at him, getting fed up. Fine. Fucking fine. If it keeps him out of trouble, have it his way.

Karkat bared his teeth and let a growl rumble in his chest, and Eridan finally looked up at him. Karkat release one arm and grabbed the seadweller’s hair, yanking his head to the side and digging his teeth into his neck. 

Eridan’s hips jerked up and he let out a quiet squeal. He bit into his bottom lip to keep silent. Karkat started rolling his own hips against the bulge he could now feel in Eridan’s pants. He finally stopped biting, and turned Eridan’s head back to face him. 

“I don’t hate you enough to be your kismesis. This is only to keep you in fucking line. Got it?” Eridan nodded emphatically. He’d figured this wasn’t nearly black enough already, but he was so turned on, he was fine with a short fling like this. 

Karkat smashed their mouths together, sliding his tongue over Eridan’s sharp teeth. Their tongues danced around in their mouths, not fighting for dominance, just sort of playing. Karkat pulled away, snickering when Eridan tried to follow, but was still pinned down. He licked a strip up his neck, brushing the edge of his fin. Eridan trilled and gasped at once.

Karkat finally released his hands, and tugged up his shirt. They both understood that Karkat was in charge here. Eridan complied, sitting up enough to pull the shirt over his head, and lift up Karkat’s, who pulled it off himself, and returned to his neck, nuzzling and nipping it. Eridan rested his freed hands on his hips, gently pulling him closer. 

Karkat continued rocking on top of him, trailing his hands down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. He undid them and sat back up. He held Eridan’s eyes for a moment to make sure he was ready. Eridan lifted his fingers to Karkat’s pants and grinned a little. He tugged at them, and moved his hands up his stomach, and wrapped his hands around his neck. Karkat returned to his lips and kissed him hard. His finger tugged at Eridan’s hair, lightly at first, then pulling hard. Eridan moaned into his mouth.

Karkat shifted himself off him, and pulled Eridan's pants off all the way. His bulge was completely out by now, squirming, smearing purple on his skin. Eridan lay there, waiting for Karkat to take control again. His eyes were pleading pathetically. Karkat rid himself of his pants, and climbed back onto Eridan. His own bulge had come out to play too. 

He pressed his body down onto the other troll, bringing up a hand to stroke a horn. He felt his bulge searching for contact, and finding Eridan’s. He almost groaned out at the sensation, and covered it up by diving back into his mouth. He kissed him sloppily, enjoying the noises he made from his bulge and horn being touched so wonderfully. 

He knew Eridan wanted some kind of nook stimulation, which was exactly why he wasn’t going to give it to him. He was going to make him become a complete mess without his nook being touched at all. But Karkat’s was wet, and he had no reason to keep himself from enjoying it. He untangled their bulges and guided Eridan’s into him. It slipped right in, and Karkat let his noises come out freely, because the way Eridan keened and moaned made him not quite care anymore.

Karkat’s nook was so good and tight, Eridan could tell he wouldn’t last. He grabbed onto Karkat’s bulge, twirling it in his fingers. Karkat started to purr, getting closer. His nook was clenching around Eridan, and he felt the purring rumbling in Eridan’s chest as well. The air was thick, their breathing was heavy, and they couldn’t hold on any longer. Karkat scratched his claws down Eridan’s torso, and Eridan shrieked, letting go. Karkat followed only moments later.

He put his hands on either side of Eridan’s head and locked his arms so he wouldn’t just collapse. They both just stayed there, catching their breath while their bulges retreated. Finally, Karkat dragged himself off, and sat on the floor away from the puddle of their mixed genetic material. Neither had a bucket, and since their planet was gone, it wasn’t really necessary. But it would’ve been a little cleaner if they’d used one.

Eridan propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the mess. “Hey, Kar-”

“Clean it up yourself,” Karkat snapped, grabbing a towel from the dresser and throwing it to him. He pulled his clothes back on while Eridan mopped up the mess. Luckily it hadn’t left a stain. He threw the towel in the laundry basket and turned back to Eridan, who was pulling on his own clothes.

He crossed his arms and cleared his throat to get his attention. Eridan looked up, still a bit dazed. 

“I’ll say it one last time. NO. DUELING. You don’t get to do this again unless you stay the fuck out of trouble.”

Eridan nodded slowly, a smirk spreading over his face. “So we get to do this again, then?”


	3. Eridan x Kankri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Eridan did to deserve punishment? Whatever it was, he only did it for the punishment.

“Sit up straight,” Kankri smirked, watching Eridan struggle to stay upright. The toy was making him keen over every few seconds. His legs were tied to the chair, his arms tied behind him. Kankri stood behind him and waited for him to keen over again. As soon as he did, he grabbed his shoulders roughly and pulled him back, tossing a rope over his chest. He tied the seadweller to the back of the chair tightly.

“It seems you have a penchant for rule-breaking. I wonder what form of punishment it will take to correct that,” Kankri crooned into the seadweller’s ear. He circled to the front of his partner, and gestured to the table, lined with toys of all colours, sizes, and uses. Eridan’s eyes fell to the bright red flogger, an action that did not escape Kankri’s notice. Of course, he’d been expecting that. It was always on of Eridan’s favourites. 

He picked up the flogger, weaved his fingers through the red strands of leather, and turned to face the boy in the chair, who was whimpering from behind the ball gag. The older stalked forward, seating himself on the other, straddling him but keeping a good distance, thighs on the other’s knees. He lifted the handle of the flogger to his mouth and held it there, resting his hands on Eridan’s shoulders, forcing him to keep eye contact. Well, as much as they could with blank white voids for eyes. 

His eyes flashed to his old eyes for a moment, orange with red irises and blown black pupils. Eridan shuddered through his entire body, making Kankri grin. His claws wandered up to Eridan’s hair, threading through and petting, letting the soft purr build up in the seadweller’s chest, before gripping and pulling hard. A moan ripped from his throat, which Kankri swiftly leaned in to bite, dropping the flogger in his lap. He pressed his teeth into his skin, feeling the tough skin break under his sharp teeth. The skin was thick enough to not bleed much, but Kankri relished the blood that covered his fangs. 

He pulled back away, licking his lips as tears pricked Eridans eyes, small pathetic whimpers escaping him. Kankri hummed, enjoying the sweet torment he was putting the prince through. He stood up and retrieved the flogger, making the strands tickle Eridan’s stomach. He circled around behind the chair again, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, bringing his arms around him, dangling the leather strips over his trembling gray thighs. 

“So,” he purred, “Would you like me to remove your gag?” Eridan nodded slowly, unsurely. “Hmm. Well, isn’t that unfortunate. Because I do not care. It’s staying. I’ll enjoy this so much more knowing I won’t be hearing your asinine voice. You would not have anything of worth to say, regardless. Your mouth is only useful for one thing... However, I feel you may enjoy that too much, wouldn’t you? Pathetic. You’re so licentious. So appallingly depraved.” 

Of course Kankri didn’t believe any of this, but Eridan had discussed kinks with him beforehand. And, considering this was a dream bubble, if Eridan truly wanted out, he’d simply have to imagine it. Knowing that the violetblood was enjoying this encouraged him to continue.

“Now,” he stood in front of Eridan, looking down his nose at him, raising the flogger, “Do NOT hold back any of your shameless sounds.” He swing it down across his thighs, making Eridan jolt up, an undignified squeak on impact. Kankri growled, warning him to make louder sounds. He brought it down across his chest, harder. A grunt. He repeated the action again and again, leaving purple welts on the seadweller’s chest. 

He set the toy down for now, and released Eridan’s ankles, followed by back, leaving his hands tied behind him. Gripping his fin, he dragged Eridan to the floor, on his chest on knees, tantalizing ass in the air, thighs quivering, bulge twisting, the yellow dildo still vibrating in his nook. Kankri groaned at the sight. 

He returned to the flogger, and stood beside his prey. He pushed his left foot against the back of the other’s neck, but only applying minimal pressure, the gesture purely to remind him of his place. He hovered above Eridan’s presented ass, feather-light touches from the strands making his hips twitch. After a moment of this teasing torment, he whipped it down, and Eridan shrieked, back arching, not sure whether he wanted to escape the pain, or beg for more. Kankri watched the welts blooming, and licked his lips, continuing his motions, alternating between light brushes and harsh whips., while sounds spilled freely from Eridan’s throat. 

He noticed Eridan’s bulge writhing, craving any kind of friction. He stood in front of Eridan, lifting his chin with the toe of his black boot. He used his foot to assist the younger in kneeling. He crouched in front of him, and licked the salty trail of purple tears from one cheek. He watched the drool continuing to leak from behind the gag, dripping from his Eridan’s chin.

Kankri smiled, dangerous and condescending. “You should see yourself. You’re a mess. Debauched and wanton, disgusting,” he spat out. He reached a hand between thighs, purple pooled on the floor beneath him. Kankri let the bulge find his hand and squirm between his fingers. He stroked and Eridan mewled, he squeezed and Eridan moaned, he took his chin in the other hand, their noses nearly touching, said “Look what the Prince is reduced to. A crying, quivering, desperate _fucking slut,”_ and Eridan came. 

Kankri was used to these sessions ending there, honestly preferred them to. He didn’t find much pleasure in physical contact, not the same way. It was the situations, the buildup, the mindset, the sights, that he loved. 

He knelt beside eridan, helping him to sit and releasing his wrists. He rubbed at the sore skin. Eridan stretched his shoulders while Kankri undid the gag. He kissed Eridans mouth, his wounded shoulder, his wrists, his ankles. He laid Eridan on his stomach, away from the mess, and massaged the abused flesh gently, peppering soft kisses across his skin. He took care to kiss every sore, injured, or otherwise irritated part of his body. 

Eridan donned his usual clothes, eyes still lidded, exhausted. “Well? How was that? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you need anything?” Kankri was always sure to be thorough with aftercare, even though all Eridan ever asked for was cuddling in his cape for a nap. Eridan smiled lazily at his lover, holding out part of his cape, gesturing for him to lay with him. As always, Kankri obliged, and they curled up together, and drifted off.


	4. I'll change it later.

Check [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589704) to help me decide.


End file.
